


Forgive me Father for I did not want to sin

by KillerGhoul



Series: An Angel's Reason For Falling [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, And yes I do watch the show and know how they act, Before Lucifer's Fall (Supernatural), I Love Lucy - Freeform, I'm changing Lucifer's reason for falling, I'm changing things, I'm just writing the characters and seeing how they go, I'm making no sense probably, I'm not exactly trying to capture them perfectly, M/M, OOC Lucifer?, Please still read this fic though, Who knows if this will be any good, i mean idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerGhoul/pseuds/KillerGhoul
Summary: It started with the creation of Earth, then the announcement, then everything else in between up to his important decision. Lucifer knew some of what was going to happen, but what he had cared for most was his true vessel.





	1. Chapter 1

In the beginning there hadn’t been anything else in the universe besides god and his sister. That all changed one day when god decided to create the first ever life form. He had made an archangel named Michael. The little angel with its fledgling wings had stolen the siblings hearts. They watched Michael grow, and then god decided to make another archangel as his companion. He named the newest fledgling Lucifer. After Lucifer came two more, Raphael and Gabriel. Their creator, or Father as god told them to call him, gave them all tremendous power and cherished them. They loved their Father and Aunt just as much as they loved them.

 

It was a nice story and one of Lucifer’s favorites to be told to him by his Father. He hoped that his Father would tell it again when he was finished creating the planet he was working on. If he ever finished. Lucifer was starting to think his plan of creating a massive planet wasn’t a smart one. His Father had told him and his siblings that they could each build one planet for the newest solar system he had made in the Milky Way galaxy. Raphael and Gabriel had made manageable sized ones while their eldest brother Michael easily made one so big that Lucifer couldn’t help but want to make one bigger. Lucifer cursed his need to always compete against Michael (he quite honestly found that it wasn’t even worth it at times. Like right now).

 

“ You seem to be struggling, my dearest nephew. Are you confident you will be able to complete this planet?” Lucifer heard his Aunt ask. “ At first I did think that I would be able to do it, Aunt Amare. As of right now though? I am not so sure anymore.” 

 

“ You were trying to compete against Michael again weren’t you?” The fidget from Lucifer’s wings were answer enough. Amara chuckled at her nephews antics. “ Well if it is any consolation, Lucifer. I rather think that your planet will be the biggest in this solar system. That is assuming if you finish it.” Lucifer would have beamed from his Aunt’s words if he hadn't thought that he might give up on his project. “ It would be of great help to me, Aunt Amara, if you would not mind finishing the rest of this planet?” Amara shook her head no. “ I would, but your Father had Gabriel come get me so that he may speak with me. I had only wished to see how your progress was going.” Lucifer’s wings sagged a little, but he understood. “ Father most likely wants to speak with you about the newest planet he added to this solar system. He seemed rather excited about it.” His Aunt gave a thoughtful hum. “ Do you know the name of this planet?”

 

“ Father gave it the name Earth. He said it was special.”

 

“ Well I shall leave you to your planet then.” his Aunt said before leaving. Lucifer waved his wing in a goodbye manner before turning back to his task at hand. He deeply regretted trying to make the fifth planet bigger than Michael's. Lucifer sighed. He couldn’t go back and change his mistake now, so with a little shake of his feathers he continued on working.


	2. Chapter 2

“ Michael and Lucifer, I wish for the both of you to stay behind. The rest of you may leave.” Both archangels watched as the rest of the Archangels, Cherubs, Rit Zen, Seraphs, and Grigori flew up to Heaven.

 

It had been that god had called for an assembly of all his angels down on Earth. It was so he could give the news that soon, when the time was right, he would be annihilating the dinosaurs in order to make room for new animal creations and the creation of a species they had never seen before. Their Father had told them that it was going to be the new species that would be special because they could act as vessels for them. All the angels had been confused by the concept of a vessel. They had never heard that word before. Their Father explained that a vessel would help them to walk on Earth and finally be able to interact with its creature when once they weren’t able to. It had been most exciting to hear that bit of news. Angels were curious things, so it had frustrated some of them to not be able to handle a tiny animal without accidentally annihilating it (Lucifer still remembered having to comfort Gabriel who had been sobbing over the microraptor he reduced to dust without meaning too). 

 

That was why Lucifer couldn’t wait to hear what his Father had to say. He wanted to join up with his fellow archangel siblings in order to discuss what it would be like to have a vesel. His wings kept on fidgeting from excitement. “ I know you are excited Lucifer that is why I promise not to keep you for long” his Father said with a smile. Lucifer drew in his wings more to keep them still. “ Now you both know that you two are my first creations, and that it makes you different than the others. No other angel, including Raphael and Gabriel, can ever match the power you two possess. This is why your vessels will have to be special. And because they have to special that means you two will have to wait longer than your siblings for them.”

 

“ That is unfair, Father!” Lucifer exclaimed. He ignored the nudge he got from one of Michael’s wings. Yes he knew that he should be respectful towards his Father, but he had been so excited at the prospect of having a vessel! He also didn’t like the idea that Gabriel would get a vessel before him. Lucifer knew without a doubt that Gabriel would be taunting him on the matter.

 

“ You will not think it so unfair when I tell you what makes your vessels so special,”

 

That got Lucifer’s attention.

 

“ Everyone of your siblings will be able to choose their own vessel, and if it so happens that they lose their vessel then they may choose another. The both of you will have one vessel and one vessel only,” Quite honestly that made the situation sound worse to Lucifer. What if he accidently destroyed his vessel? There would be no way he’d ever have one again.

 

“ Your vessels cannot be easily destroyed” his Father added as if reading his mind (something which Lucifer knew he did occasionally). “ They will be powerful like the both of you. In fact, they will be a perfect match.The concept of a soulmate is not one either of you know about, but that is what your vessels are. Once you are with them it will feel like your whole, that you found your other half.”

 

Their Father had explained a little more on the subject of their vessels. Like how they both will be able to feel when each other’s vessels have come into existence. Lucifer had only halved payed attention. His mind had still been stuck on the whole soulmate thing.

 

So as his Father had described it, his vessel would be his other half, perfect match. Which meant Lucifer would finally find someone he truly connected with. Not that he didn’t connect with the rest of his brethren, it was just that he assumed the connection between him and his vessel would be something stronger. They could possibly like the same things as him. As it was so far, many of his siblings thought he liked peculiar things. One example being that he loved food. Angels didn’t need to eat, and Lucifer actually had never eaten anything before, but he still liked the thought. The dinosaurs’ on the planet Earth seemed to enjoy eating, so it made Lucifer think that if he could eat then he’d enjoy it too. None of his siblings understood it though ( “ You do realize that after the dinosaurs eat they defecate? Why would you want to go through such a disgusting process when you do not have to?” Gabriel had said, completely baffled when Lucifer had wondered aloud how it would be to eat meat like the Tyrannosauruses they were watching. Out of all his siblings Lucifer thought that at least Gabriel would humor him. He had been mistaken). 

 

It was rather lonely not having anyone at least try to see his point of view.

 

A soulmate could remedy that.

 

“ You both are now dismissed.” god said, effectively bringing Lucifer back to the present. When both Archangels left the presence of their Father they immediately ran into Gabriel. “ Did Father tell you anything important?” he directed at both his older brothers. “ Nothing in particular.” Michael responded before leaving them. 

 

Lucifer watched his brother leave. He couldn’t believe how lightly Michael was taking having a soulmate when Lucifer felt anxious. 

 

“ Since Michael is not very forthcoming, will you tell me, Lucifer? I am certain Father must have said something great!” Gabriel pleaded.

 

“ Father told us that we have soulmates” was all he responded with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any and all grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes I may have missed while editing


	3. Chapter 3

If it was even remotely possible for angels to perspire then Lucifer knew he’d be doing just that. 

 

He stood in front of two, seemingly normal, stone doors. For around thirteen minutes he had been trying to phase through the doors. It was something he had never tried before, and it was very taxing on his grace. He hoped that whatever lay beyond the doors was well worth his effort and risk (all it would take is one angel to ruin everything. One angel roaming the many halls in heaven, Lucifer wanted nothing to happen, especially since his Father wouldn’t be happy with him).

 

“ I forbid you all to open these doors.” their Father had commanded. As his Father gazed out at his multitude of angels, Lucifer saw that his gazed was especially directed at Gabriel and himself. Gabriel was standing next to him and noticed also. “ Why are you staring at us, Father?” he asked in an innocent voice. “ Because it is always you and Lucifer who seem to go out of your way to find any loophole to abuse. I want to make sure that this time you try no such thing.” Lucifer heard Gabriel grumble about that not being entirely true (even though it was). Their Father gave an exasperated sigh before dismissing the angels.

 

“ So how are you planning on entering past the doors?” Gabriel asked Lucifer once they were a decent distance from their brethren. “ Who says that I am planning anything?” Gabriel gave Lucifer a dumbfounded look. “ You cannot be serious.” Lucifer in response gave him his most serious look. “ You are no fun.” Gabriel said, put out. 

 

Lucifer actually hadn’t been planning anything. If it hadn't been for his insatiable curiosity then he would have been playing with some of the newly created fledglings (they were adorable when first created). Also he had found a loophole (his Father forbad anyone from opening the doors and since Lucifer was phasing through them then that meant he wasn’t disobeying his Father).

 

“ Almost there.” Lucifer gritted.

 

After a couple more minutes Lucifer pressed against one of the doors and was happy to see himself pass through with no trouble. Once crossing, Lucifer let his grace return back to its original form before taking a look around. He saw that he was in a large square room. The walls and floors were made of what appeared to be white granite, and in the center of the room was a pool of some dark liquid. In the center of that stood a white granite seat.

 

Lucifer went up to the pool and was perplexed at how the water rippled even though there was no wind. He touched it with the tip of his wing, it felt solid. Ignoring the liquid, he turned his attention towards the granite seat. Nothing seemed particular about the seat. It didn’t even have any sigal carved into it.

 

It looked like all his effort had been for nothing.

 

“ No. I shall not believe I wasted my time for nothing!” he said determinately as he went up to the seat. There had to be a reason for this room, something special about it, and the seat must be the key. Lucifer got himself comfy on the seat. No sooner had he settled his wings did he get plunged under the dark liquid.

 

He couldn’t move as the seat descended further down. Darkness covered him all around. It was when he started to panic did he come to an abrupt halt.

 

For a moment it seemed like nothing was going to happen. Lucifer feared that the seat could have been some kind of trapped set up by his Father. One meant to keep him stuck in the dark liquid as some kind of punishment for not listening to his Father. He was pulled from his worries by a dot of light. The light began to grow blinding and engulfed him. Then it disappeared to leave Lucifer inside a room with a creature he had never seen before.

 

He had no idea where the words came from, but he found he knew what he was looking at. Lucifer was inside a bedroom, presumably a child’s bedroom (if the way it was decorated was anything to go by). And right before him was a mother in a rocking chair, rocking her baby. He had no idea how he knew the woman was a mother, or how he knew she was a human. Lucifer had never been taught any of this before, but it felt like he always knew what a female human was (it very disconcerting). 

 

The woman was pretty young, he guessed. She had blond hair and was wearing a white nightgown. She seemed to have no idea Lucifer was there. The mother was more enamored by the little bundle in her arms. Also it seemed she was humming, humming ‘Hey Jude’ (Lucifer really wanted to know where that information came from).

 

Lucifer just kept still for a few minutes before attempting to move. It was a relief that he could. He decided to investigate the woman and child before him. Since it seemed that he was invisible to the mother, he had no qualms about getting close to her. He came up behind her and looked over her shoulder. Never before had he seen a human baby, and he was quite curious if it was a boy or girl. What he hadn’t expected was for the baby to have his eyes open, and to stare directly at him (almost as if the baby knew he was there). Lucifer was stunned.

 

Throughout his entire being of existence, never had he experienced such an overwhelming….feeling. That was the only way he could describe it. It was something intense inside of him that just clicked. Like it was as if Lucifer had been missing something his whole life until he looked into those stunning emerald green eyes. The most beautiful of green valleys, jewels, or trees couldn’t begin to compare to the beauty Lucifer saw in those green eyes.

 

As delicately as he could, Lucifer stroked the tip of his wing against the baby’s soft cheek. The baby gave a happy giggle.

 

“ What are you laughing about, little boy? Huh, my little Dean.” the baby’s mother cooed.

 

Dean…. The baby’s name was Dean. It seemed like a fitting name, and Lucifer made sure to etch it into his memory so as never to forget it.

 

Dean’s eyes still stared up at Lucifer, and he in turn kept stroking his cheek.

 

His Father had said that once he was with is vessel he would feel like he found his perfect other half, his soulmate. It was true. How unbelievable it was that Lucifer found his true vessel. Going by what god had said, it should have been many years until they were supposed to meet. Yet here they were…. Here Lucifer was. The future. Without a doubt Lucifer was in the future (it was the only plausible answer). That meant that the room, liquid, and seat had acted as some sort of time traveling device. Whoever sat upon the seat was allowed to travel into the future.

 

This new revelation actually sadden Lucifer. Once he left here then it meant he would have to wait, who knows how long, until he could meet Dean again. He didn’t want to leave his vessel after just meeting him. And of course it would be that precise moment that he started to feel a shift.

 

Correction. It was a huge lurch that tossed Lucifer back into the dark abyss.

 

It didn’t feel as long as last time when the blinding light showed. 

 

When the blinding light left it left him in the same room as before except instead of Dean and his mother, it was Dean and a new baby. It was a sight to behold, young Dean gently rocking the baby in his arms. He seemed to have grown four years. It was amusing to Lucifer that Dean was humming the same exact song his mother had been humming not but a short while ago.

 

Lucifer went up closer to the two children to get a better look. He stopped in his tracks when Dean looked up towards him.

 

“ Who are you? What are you?” Dean asked in a curious voice. Lucifer didn’t know what to do.besides have a staring contest. After a while of no reply Dean lifted an eyebrow “ Do you talk?”

 

“ I can talk.” He replied after shaking himself out of his surprisement. “ Who are you? What are you?” Dean repeated. “ My name is Lucifer. I am an angel of the Lord.” Dean’s eyes widen in excitement. “ You’re n’ angel!” Dean exclaimed. “ A real one?” Lucifer gave a soft chuckle because of his reaction. “ Yes, I am a real angel.”

 

“ Mommy always said that angels where watch’n out for me n’ Sammy.” Lucifer came closer to look down at Sammy. It was strange to him how he already knew that this little baby was Michael’s true vessel. He could feel something akin to what he had felt with Dean, the difference though was that it wasn’t a sense of completion (more like...acknowledgement. It was hard to explain)

 

“ Sammy? He is your brother I assume.”

 

“ Yup! Sammy is my baby brother, and I’m his big brother who protects him.” Dean said with a proud look on his face. So Michael’s and his vessel were siblings. It was ironic that Michael’s vessel was the younger brother.

 

“ You know that you and Sammy are very special.” Lucifer said as he looked from Dean to Sammy. Dean cocked his head to the side. “ Why?” Before Lucifer could answer he felt another lurched that took him away.

 

“ I have named my new creations Adam and Eve. It shall also be that I want you all to kneel before them and love them more than me.” Lucifer heard his Father proclaim. It took him moment to realize that he was on Earth. It seemed all of the heavenly host were there, and he could see the two humans his Father was talking about laying underneath a tree. He scanned around until he found his Archangel brethren at the front of the masses along with an angel that shocked him. He could see himself, rather his future self, standing next to Michael. It was overwhelming seeing himself from a third person perspective. There was also something about his future self that unsettled Lucifer. 

 

“ We do as you command, Father.” Lucifer turned his attention to Michael, and he watched as his older brother began to kneel in the direction of the humans. This of course set off the other angels to follow Michael’s lead. All except one, which was Lucifer’s future self. His Father had noticed. “ Lucifer?” his Father questioned. “ I am truly sorry, Father, but I cannot be commanded to love anything more than you.”. As soon as his future self said those words, everything began to move fast. 

 

The same lurch was felt as dates hurtled past by at an alarming speed. Lucifer could barely manage to process what he saw. What he did get made him want to weep in sorrow.

 

He fell and caused some of his brethren to fall with him. They were his first demons.

 

For his crimes Lucifer is then locked away inside some cage.

 

His demons are loyal to him and it's because of their loyalty they attack Dean’s family in hopes of somehow freeing him from his confinement.. Dean’s mom dies by fire and Sammy is tainted with demon blood.

 

Dean’s Father becomes something called a hunter in order to avenge his wife by killing the demon that killed her. He forces Sammy and Dean into the hunter life as well.

 

Dean grows up to be a strong and handsome man, but his life is filled with grief. He keeps losing the people he loves. Except for Sammy, though even he isn’t a steady rock for Dean to lean on.

 

In some surprise twist, his future self thinks of Sammy as his true vessel. When Lucifer is somehow freed from the cage he goes after Sammy.

 

Sammy accepts Lucifer.

 

Through all of this Lucifer has been seeing it from a third person’s perspective. That's why it catches him off guard when he is suddenly seeing through someone else's eyes. He barely registers that he is looking through Sammy’s eyes...that he is in Sammy’s body, controlling it. The worse thing is that Dean is there. Being held down by his hands as he beats him with the intention of killing him. There is so much blood, but he can’t seem to stop swinging his fist. He doesn’t want to kill Dean! How he wished he could just STOP!

 

Lucifer was grateful when darkness swallowed him whole and he could feel himself back on the granite seat, ascending upward.

 

When he reached the top and was back in the room he had been in before, Lucifer was greeted by his Father who seemed beyond furious. Lucifer shank back from the stormy atmosphere that seemed to be swirling around his Father.

 

“ Lucifer. I remember commanding that you do not enter this room, yet here I find you.” his Father said in a stern tone. Lucifer began to nervously twitch his wings. “ Technically... you said not to open the doors, and I did not open them.” His Father gave a hard sigh. “ That may be true, but I am still angered at you.” Lucifer bowed in submission. “ I understand, Father. I will accept any punishment for my actions.” 

 

“ Your punishment shall be to help Metatron with whatever task he needs done.”

 

“ Yes, Father. May I leave now?”

 

“ You may, but first tell me what it is that you saw while seated on the granite seat.” Lucifer went rigid. He wanted to tell his Father about what he saw because it terrified him. It’s a possible future where Lucifer ended up falling from grace, and he didn’t know how to handle that. Lucifer held back though. As much as the possible future scared him he was more afraid of his Father’s reaction. He didn’t want god looking at him any differently. Besides it was the possible future which meant that Lucifer could change it. 

 

“ I saw darkness.” It wasn’t an outright lie at least.

 

“ Mhmm. Well you are free to leave.” Lucifer made sure to calmly exit the room, but once he was outside the door he hurried down to Earth.

 

Lucifer always found it calming to fly in Earth’s sky. It was where he could think more clearly. That was what he needed at the moment. Dean’s bloody face never left him. From his first encounter with his vessel Lucifer could never imagine wanting to hurt Dean. The human had already won his love and devotion even though he didn’t even exist yet. That was why he had to make sure not to do what his future self did. Which was fall from grace.

 

It shouldn’t be too hard for him to prevent it. All he had to do was be the opposite of his future self. His future self had disobeyed by not following god’s command, and unlike him, Lucifer had no qualms about bowing before the humans and loving something more than god. Before he would have thought it impossible, but after meeting Dean…. Yes. Lucifer could easily alter the future. 

 

His plan was simple enough. Nothing would go wrong. He would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any and all punctuation, grammar, and spelling mistakes I may have missed while editing. 
> 
> Comments are very much welcomed:)


	4. Chapter 4

Cavemen were such silly creatures.

 

Lucifer was currently on Earth, observing the male and female cavemen as they seemed to be mock fighting. It reminded Lucifer of how the fledgling angels (the ones meant for battle) pretended to have wars with each other. The little ones would use imitation angel blades (ones forged by Gabriel that could not harm anyone) in order to attack one another, it made for an adorable sight. The cavemen were far from adorable, but nonetheless, it was enjoyable to observe them mock fighting. 

 

So far, observing the cavemen was all that Lucifer did. He would of course perform any task given to him by his Father, along with his normal archangel duties, but once he finished he would find the cavemen. 

 

The cavemen did not at all look similar to Dean. During Lucifer’s first trips to view the cavemen, he would contemplate how his beautiful soulmate would descend from these beings. They were rather brutish, not extremely intellectual, and were fond of dwelling in caves (hence the reason he referred to them as cavemen). He ended up coming to the conclusion that the cavemen were a precursor, which meant that his Father would soon be creating humans. 

 

Lucifer was rather giddy at the prospect that he was getting closer to changing the possible future he had witnessed. To the archangel, the sooner he changed the future, the better. He was also rather impatient in his wait for his soulmate. Every passing minute, Lucifer’s mind was filled with images of Dean, and he loathed that he did not know exactly when he would get to officially meet the human. 

 

Lucifer was drawn away from his thoughts when he heard sounds of distress coming from the cavemen. Apparently the female had climbed up a tree, but somehow managed to end up dangling from one of its branches by her leg. The male was frantic in his attempts at trying to save his companion. 

 

“Yes, you two are indeed silly creatures.” Lucifer voiced aloud before going to aid the creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any and all grammar, punctuation, and spelling mistakes I may have missed while editing.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to comment or leave a Kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my first post to the Supernatural fandom. I've never written a fic for this fandom (let alone a whole series). I don't know how this'll go (didn't plan that far ahead). I hope things will be decent, and please feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Please excuse any and all grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes I may have missed while editing.


End file.
